


Model!AU

by agenthaywood, Peppermint_candies



Series: Them Crazy AU People. [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, all the headcanons, and therefore Pepper and I need to bring this shit to a new market, because Tumblr could die any day now, enjoy your stay, headcanons, welcome to hell bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

MODEL!AU

SHIPS: (FITZSIMMON) AND (SKYEWARD)

THINGS TO KNOW: JEMMA HAS BIG BOOBS; FITZSIMMONS ARE MARRIED; SKYEWARD ARE MARRIED; JEMMA IS THE MODEL; SKYE AND WARD ARE HER BOSSES; FITZ IS A PHOTOGRAPHER/ENGINEER; JEMMA GETS PHDS LIKE JAMES BOND GETS LAID.

HEADCANON:

The Nude Approach Part 1

OK so Jemma gets approached by other modeling agents for nude shoots, right? Like she's got the body for it and honestly, if Jemma didn't have so many reservations, those zeroes on the paychecks would be way too tempting. Fitz tells her that if she wants to '/try/ it, he'll support her. He'll even take the photos so she's more comfortable.

Jemma knows that this was a possibility when she signed on with the Ward's. It was actually her father's biggest hangup with the whole ordeal because the last thing he wants to hear is that his little girl is showing her /things/ to a sleazball's camera. It would make him bust out his service pistol faster than that stupid riot in Wal-Mart last week. Jemma's mom complained about that to her for over an hour.

Jemma decides against posing nude, even with Fitz as the photographer. She has no issues bearing her body to him. She's a little late into the relationship to be afraid of that given that they're married now. Skye's a little disappointed but honestly, Jemma just tells her to google boobs if she's so curious about them.

Fitz is not in the least bit surprised to see Jemma turn down all the offers. She's comfortable with her body but Jemma is a firm believer in leaving something to the imagination. Not everyone needs to see what she's got.

Now to just get Ward to calm down and put the gun away because really? It's not that big a deal. These things happen and yes, you are rich, but you are not rich enough to get away with murdering a talent agent.


	2. Jemma's WEAK

So Jemma’s essentially made her career on her boobs. That doesn’t mean she likes showing them off. She in fact only enjoys that when she’s trying to get somewhere with Fitz because holy shit he decided to wear that button down today and Jemma is WEAK when he wears it. This means she breaks out the halter top that Bobbi made her with the built in bra (I have NO idea if that is feasible. Bear with me. I’m stupid) and turns on her British charm.

Which is what leads to Skye walking in on her husband’s clients, her best friends, going at it on a set SHE designed. She now understands why Ariel eats so many waffles. She wants to bury this memory too.

Jemma’s apologizing profusely, but it does little when Skye looks down and honestly? She gets why Fitz can’t resist his wife. If she swung that way, Skye’d be all over that woman too.

“Just, take it into the bathroom like normal couples. We keep them clean and sterile for a reason.”

“You mean you and Ward-”

“Jemma, he is ex-special forces. That means he’s good with his hands. That means I want his hands on me and sometimes driving home is a little too far and his office is too stuffy.”

“Forget that I asked.”

“That’s what you get. Now put pants on that nice ass and take the photos. We have a schedule to keep.”

Ariel laughs about this with Finn, but of course that’s after three plates of waffles to drown out the part of her parents having sex.


	3. The Science Calendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is rather sex-filled. Just a warning.

Skye, lovely, lovely Skye, Fitz's bestest friend ever, has a great idea.

A science calendar photoshoot.

That's right, an entire 36-month calendar devoted to Fitz's gorgeous wife Jemma in various states of provocative sciencey outfits. She gets a button down that's tight up top and a pencil skirt to go with the lab coat for the spring months. Jemma gets a short red dress for Valentine's Day in the Februarys though, each one with her reaching for the high shelves. The summer months are Fitz's favorites though, it's just his wife in a custom-tailored bikini from Bobbi and a tiny lab coat.

The real bitch of those shoots is that they get in trouble with the Wards twice because holy shit that bikini needs to be on Jemma, not on the floor. Ariel thanks God while she's texting Aunt Skye that she didn't choose that shoot to tag along with, but instead stayed home and lounged around the backyard in her own swimsuit and attempt a tan on her genetically pale as fuck skin.

It doesn't work. Ariel gets a sunburn instead. Finn doesn't let her live it down.

In the autumn months, Jemma gets a nice pair of jeans that actually _breathe_ because Bobbi is AMAZING and she wears a cardigan that sits on her shoulders just right that it actually looks like Jemma has shoulders to begin with. Not broad ones, but at least something.

The winter months is where Fitz develops a deep  _appreciation_ for yoga pants. Jemma worked herself to the bone for the ass she has and she's very proud of it so any excuse to wear yoga pants around her husband and drive him up a wall (quite literally one afternoon because he didn't shave and she wants that stubble between her legs NOW) is fine with her. She loves the whole outfit actually, because Skye and Bobbi sat down and planned this out very elaborately.

Jemma gets her lab coat, which is actually her  _own_ lab coat because she got one custom made with "Dr. Jemma Fitz" embroidered along the shoulders and on the breast pockets as well as a handy little cup holder type thing for her morning tea. After that, it's the aforementioned yoga pants followed by a simple baggy blouse. Her bust makes it leave her abdomen bare but Jemma got enough notice to do some crunches before the shoot.

She had a kid, but she flipped off the industry and got her figure back with a vengeance.

December's Jemma's favorite because Fitz's birthday is on December 5th and she now has the perfect outfit to wear: Short skirted Mrs. Clause with her black pumps and of course, Jemma's old-fashioned glasses and her lab coat along with a clipboard. On Fitz's birthday, Ariel gets sent to a friend's house at 4 because holy shit they need the entire afternoon and the night.

The December shoot takes an entire day because Jemma and Fitz keep taking "breaks" that involve going to the restroom Skye mentioned a while back. They don't surface for about an hour and down a bottle of water each. Jemma's voice is fragile. Not weak, but fragile.


End file.
